Reunion
by sugarprincess89
Summary: Elena Leventis and Yanni Contos were best friends since they were born. When they were 10, they were separated because Elena and her family moved to the US. What happens when 10 years later, she comes back to Greece and they meet, but he is engaged.
1. Prologue: Separation

Prologue: Separation

When I was 10, I thought my life was perfect. I lived with my mother, Anna and father, Vlasis in Athens, Greece. We weren't poor. My father was a chiropractor and my mother was a teacher at the local high school. Our house was bigger than necessary for three people. I was educated at home with my best friend Yannis by his mother. My father grew up with his father. He was a dermatologist. His mother didn't work. My mother and his mother were friends from high school. Yannis and his family lived next door to us. They too had an unnecessarily huge house. Because our families were so close, we fenced our properties together as one. When I had a birthday, which was in April, we would decorate both properties. When Yannis had a birthday which was in June, we would also decorate the two properties. We were like a family. For ten years, I grew up with Yannis.

One day, during the summer. Yannis and I were running around between my pool and his pool. My father called me inside.  
"Ella, we are going to be moving to America soon."  
That news, crashed my carefree world. From then on, my life became a whirlwind.

All week, I stayed in Yannis's house. I didn't want to leave. _What if they forget me? _I thought to myself. _I could live with Yannis and his family._ Yannis stayed faithfully by my side. He held me in his arms tightly whispering.  
"It's going to be ok Ella, it's going to be ok."  
How was it going to be ok? I was going to leave my home, my other family, Yannis, and move to an unfamiliar land far away. I cried staining Yannis's shirt. He caressed my sandy blonde hair, rocking me back and forth in his arms.

On the day we had to leave, my parents had to pry be away from Yannis's arms. I clung to him with all my might, crying hysterically. Yannis also cried. He promised me he will never forget me. He promised me when he grew up he would look for me. My parents were stronger. My dad lifted me off the ground and carried me away.

On the plane I cried silently. Though I was in pain, I knew better than embarrass my parents. We arrived in New York. A bustling city with lights. I didn't care. I didn't care at all. Who cared that this was the land of the free and the home of the brave. I didn't want to be brave. This wasn't my home. Our house was sold and with the money we bought a house. It wasn't as grand, which made sense. My father started his chiropractic business again and my mother taught high school.

I never got over the fact that we left. I ran away several times. I didn't study in school. I picked fights. i ignored my parents' pleading. They punished me and I didn't care. i started to rebel. I dyed my hair blue. I hung out with a bad group of people that smoked and did drugs. Though I didn't do drugs, I cared for my health too much, I smoked every now and then. I felt like the promise Yannis made to me didn't exist. Why didn't he come and find me. He was probably happy now. But across the globe Yannis too was having a hard time.

I heard my parents talk on the phone once. Everyday, his parents would call begging to come back. They started to blame my parents for their sons odd behavior. I didn't believe it. Why would he have a hard time. He made a blank promise. How stupid I was. Why didn't I understand that a high school student couldn't just hop on a plane and rescue me. I was stubborn. Eventually, the pain dulled. I calmed down and started to turn my life around. Ruining my life just made me even more miserable. I started to excel in school and found better friends. I apologized to my parents. I was glad when they welcomed me with open arms.

In the winter of 2002, we got word that my father died in a car accident. This news caused my mother to go into a deep depression. The depression harmed her pretty badly. A year later, she committed suicide by jumping in front of a moving train.


	2. Chapter 1: Ten Years Later

Chapter 1: Ten Years Later

Elena Leventis was now 20. She returned to Athens, Greece one month ago. She got an apartment by the sea close to her job at an elite restaurant. After her parents death, she studied hard, taking online courses in management. When she came back to Athens, she opened her own restaurant. Elena was now a grown young lady. Her blonde hair was cropped short and had reddish orange highlights. She wore a black Alexander Wang fitted cut-out skirt, a flirty silk green Leaves Of Grass portia top, and green Carvela Astroid Suede high heel platform shoes. She quickly hopped into her red BMW M3 convertible and zoomed away. Today was the grand opening of her restaurant, _Elena's_.

It was around dinner time. A black Cadillac drove up to the entrance of Elena's. An elderly man and pale looking woman came out of the car, heading toward the door.  
"We made a reservation." the man said.  
"What is your name?" asked the greeter.  
"Mikhael Contos."  
"This way please." The greeter escorted them to the second floor to a in the far corner. All the guests were seated on the first floor so the couple had some privacy. Five minutes later, a silver Toyota SUV pulled up to the door and a late middle aged couple stepped out.  
"We are here to meet Mikhael Contos." the man said.  
"What is your name?" the greeter asked.  
"Gavriil Murga."  
"This way please." the greeter said leading them to the second floor.  
"Gavriil." Mikhael said. "Thank you for coming."  
"It is my pleasure Mikhael. Hello Louiza."  
"Hello doctor. Olympia." she replied.  
The two couples sat down.  
"How are you feeling lately?" Gavriil asked Louiza.  
"I'm ok thank you."  
"You can't stress yourself out too much. Stress can cause the cancer to spread farther."  
"Yes thank you."  
"I wonder where the children are." Olympia wondered out loud.  
"Yanni, called me and said they'll be here in about five minutes." Mikhael said.

Several minutes later, a black BMW 328i screeched to a stop at the entrance. Yanni Contos, grew up to be a handsome 20 year old. His hair was shaggy and brown with blonde highlights here and there. He wore jeans, and a black dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. He got out of the passenger seat and opened the door for a girl.  
"Hurry up Sofia, our parents are waiting." he complained at the girls pace. The 20 year old girl had long black messy hair with bleach blonde highlights. Her features were big. She wore a red and black colorblock tube dress and red Michael Antonio BELEN gladiator heels. Sophia wasn't the brightest girl. Her parents were rich, mostly because of her father's money. Her father, Gavriil Murga, is a cancer specialist treating Yanni's mother, Louiza. Her mother, Olympia, is an elementary school teacher. The Murga's moved to Athens from Rome, Italy during Sophia's freshman year in high school where she met Yanni. They were friends and would always stay that way. She loved a boy from Italy, but her parents were now arranging a marriage for her with Yanni.

As the couple came through the door, Elena walked down the stairs from her office.  
"Julian, will you please lock up for me, I'm leaving now." she asked the greeter.  
"Sure thing Elena, I'll see you tomorrow?" it was a question. Elena didn't need to come to work everyday. She just came in from time to time to check up on things.  
"I'll stop by but not for long." she smiled and turned to leave. She stopped in her tracks dropping her purse as she almost ran into Sophia.  
"Oh, I'm extremely sorry." Elena apologized.  
"It's alright, no harm done." Sophia smiled turning toward Julian.  
"Our parents, Gavriil and Olympia Murga have arrived already, please take us to them."  
"Right this way miss." Julian said turning to show the way. Sophia followed while Yanni helped Elena gather up her things that dropped from her purse.  
"Thank you so much, you shouldn't." Elena protested.  
"It's alright, it was Sophie's fault, she always sneaks up on people without realizing it." Yanni explained. They stood up.  
"Thanks again." Elena smiled and headed out the door in a rush. The little confrontation is making her late.  
"No problem." Yanni muttered under his breath watching her.

"Elena!" a girl screeched at the top of her lungs, causing the people in the airport to look around. The girl was 20. A friend of Elena's from high school. Her hair was short and red spiking at the sides. Her features were smiled but defined. She wore a black ruched tube romper with a white t-shirt and white tights underneath and black flats. She pulled a large blue over sized suitcase behind her.  
"Kelly Murphy, you are the loudest girl on earth." Elena said pulling the girl into a hug.  
"Oh I've missed you." Kelly said.  
"I've missed you too. Though it's only been a month."  
"Ella, you rushed off right after your birthday and we didn't even get to say a proper goodbye."  
"Sorry. Well now you will stay with me and we will definitely hang out" Elena promised her friend. They loaded the suitcase in the trunk of Elena's car and headed off.

"Oh my God, your apartment is so cool" Kelly emphasized the "so cool" part.  
"Thanks. I like it its comfortable. " Elena responded indifferently as they walked in through the door. "Come I'll show you your room."  
The bedroom wasn't big. In fact the apartment itself wasn't big. It was a reasonable size for a person living alone. The room was light blue and white.  
"It's so cute, thanks Elena." Kelly squealed. She was always one for exaggerating emotions.  
"I decorated it when I moved it, so it's nothing. How long are you staying for?"  
"Are you driving me out already?" Kelly pouted causing Elena to chuckle.  
"No, I just want to know how to plan everything out."  
"Three months." Kelly answered cheerfully plopping down on the full sized bed.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"No, I ate on the plane. I was surprised that airplane food was actually good." Elena shook her head.  
"Do you want to sleep or go swim in the pool?"  
"The pool," she jumped up like a little kid and opened her suitcase throwing clothes all over the room.  
"Make sure you put all that away neatly in the closet. I'll go change." Elena warned Kelly. Kelly was a messy girl and Elena was just the opposite.

Elena's room was on the other side across the living room. It was bigger than Kelly's, but still small. It was elegant and neat with a white canopy bed. A large glass french door was on the far wall going out onto the balcony with the view of the sea. Elena opened the bottom drawer of her dresser and pulled out a a light blue OP Monokini swimsuit. As she was tyeing the back, Kelly burst in the door wearing a black one piece Victoria's Secret swimsuit.  
"Elena, can you help me tie it?" She finished tying her own and turned to her. As she was tying the back of the suit, Elena glanced at the tattoo on Kelly's lower back. It was a picture of two snakes coming together in a heart. She and Kelly got their tattoos together on her 18th birthday. Elena got a tattoo of a butterfly on her lower back.

Yanni drove Sophia to her house. The wedding date was set for next year in April. _April._ Yanni thought to himself ignoring Sophie's chattering. _It's Ella's 21st birthday in April of next year. _Last year, Yanni's father, retired and they found out his mother had cancer. They moved closer to the hospital because they didn't want to leave her there. Sophie's father permitted her to stay at home as long as the house was close to their house. And it was. They bout a house only four streets down.  
"So I was thinking of doing an engagement party two months before the wedding inviting our high school class." Sophie's voice cut in.  
"Whatever." Yanni mumbled.  
"Look, I know you're as excited as I am, but we at least need to seem like it to our parents." Sophie complained.  
"Maybe everything will somehow work out and we won't have to get married."  
"Maybe." We stopped in front of her house and I said goodnight.

Yanni's house was a stone house on the sea coast. He parked his car and went to his room. He plopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. _Oh Ella. How are you doing? I'm so sorry I can't keep my promise yet. _


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

It's been a month since Kelly came. Flowers were blooming and summer was coming at a fast speed. The sun was already scorching. Kelly and Elena went shopping, and hung out on the beach a lot working on their tans. Every once on a while, Elena would stop by the restaurant to check on things.  
"You know, I know now, why you always wanted to come back here." Kelly commented as they sat soaking up the sun by the pool.  
"Why is that?"  
"Who in their right mind would not want to live in a place like this? It's paradise."  
Elena laughed.  
"Yeah, until you start working."  
"Well, you enjoy your job. And you barely work."  
"Yes, because I own the restaurant. If I worked for someone else, I wouldn't be lying here with you."  
"True."

Around mid afternoon, the girls returned to the apartment. After taking a shower and dressing in their pajamas for a nap later, they sat in the living room watching Titanic. Half way through the movie, they fell asleep. Elena woke up with a start from the doorbell ringing. She went to her room to grab her robe and cover my close-fitting Juicy Couture 'Sleep Rules' nightshirt. When she went to open the door and she screamed.  
"Kelly!" Kelly opened the door wearing only her black Victoria's Secret low cut cami & boyshort pajamas. _I wear this girl is Victoria Secret crazy._ "Do you want to get me kicked out of my apartment? You don't open the door while wearing your pajamas, you wear a robe over."  
"Sorry" she mumbled sleepily and plopped back down on the couch. Elena turned back toward the door.  
"Julian." Elena was surprised. "Is there something wrong?"  
"A rush order for a reservation came in. They want to do a high school reunion at our restaurant tomorrow night." she sighed. _Do people not know that reservations are made two weeks in advance at least?__  
_"Is there anything scheduled for tomorrow?" I asked.  
_"_No, it was supposed to be a day off." Julian remarked.  
_"_Ok, then we're going to have to contact the party and find out what exactly they want and when." Julian nodded and left.

"I don't want any special decorations. I already said that." Sophie practically screamed in her phone. "I like the way the restaurant is decorated already. All I want is to have traditional Greek food to be prepared for 100 people by 7 tomorrow night."  
"Yes Miss Murga. I got that."  
"I would like to see the manager tomorrow also. I want to peak with her about some details."  
"I will let her know."  
"Ok thank you, bye."  
"You know, you shouldn't scream at people who are serving you." Yanni said sitting by the pool at Sophie's house.  
"Well I told him a million times that I didn't want special decorations, but he seemed to be slow or something."  
"He just wants to be sure that is your final choice. He's doing his job correctly." Yanni defended him.

The next morning, Elena rushed through her breakfast.  
"Kelly, you don't know how much I appreciate you helping me with this."  
"It alright. It's fun." Kelly answered munching on a pancake. After breakfast, Elena put on her black Dorothy Perkins stud bubble dress with black Yves Saint Laurent 'Fatale' sculpted pumps and Kelly put on a black Only Esme zip party dress with black Michael Antonio Kel pumps.

All day, Elena supervised the cooking and tasting it, while Kelly aimlessly flirted with Julian. At 6 Sophie and Yanni arrived. Yanni wore a black suit. Sophie wore a long strapless fuchsia and purple gradation Scala gown with matching .Claudia pep toes heels. Her hair was in an elegant half updo.  
"Is your manager here?" Sophie asked Julian.  
"I'll get her" Kelly said rushing to the kitchen.  
Elena came out of the kitchen listening to Kelly describe the couple.  
"Hi I'm Elena, the manager."  
"You're the girl from the other day." Sophie exclaimed. Elena smiled, flattered that the gilr remembered her. Yanni's eyes stuck onto Elena again.  
"I have supervised the cooking of the food, the wine's and champagnes are just as you ordered. The DJ will be here in half an hour to set up and all you have to do is wait for the guests." Elena explained to Sophie.  
"Wow, the service here is amazing. I thought I was going to have to check everything a million times." Sophie said impressed.  
"I was raised in an environment where perfection was essential." Sophia nodded.  
"Ella! I spilled the drink on my dress." Kelly screeched.  
Elena groaned.  
"Excuse me." Yanni stiffened. _Ella? It couldn't be her could it? _  
"Kelly, I told you not to touch anything. You always get yourself into trouble." I scolded her.  
"I'm sorry, I was thirsty and asked Julian to get me some juice, then I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into the counter causing the drink to spill." Kelly explained.  
"Stop acting like a small child. You know you can't multi task." Elena quickly cleaned up the mess.

At quarter to seven the guests started to arrive as the DJ started to play the music. Elena sat in her office with Kelly overseeing the party, making sure nothing happened.

Elena spotted Yanni in the crowd walking to some guys. _His smile. It looks just like Yannis's. But it couldn't be him._  
"You know, that guy that came with that girl today, he's cute." Kelly remarked.  
"Kelly, you think any Greek guy is cute."  
"Well, he is. Don't you think so?"  
Elena hesitated.  
"Yes, he is. Though he reminds me of my childhood friend that I haven't seen or heard from in 10 years."  
"Yea, I remember you told me. You should look him up."  
"No, he probably doesn't want to see me."  
"Just because you think he didn't keep his promise, doesn't mean he meant to do it on purpose." Once in a blue moon, Kelly actually said something smart.  
"I don't know. Maybe on his birthday, I'll go to his house and see of he still lives there."  
"That a girl." The rest of the night was uneventful.


End file.
